


V nemocnici

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt má nečekanou nehodu na pracovišti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V nemocnici

**Author's Note:**

> Lucille mi jednou psala o povídce (překvapuje to snad někoho, že to byla ona?), kterou četla a jejíž konec byl trochu jiný, než v jaký doufala. Já jsem ji nečetla, ani nevím, kdo je jejím autorem, ale napsala jsem jinou verzi, nebo možná lépe řečeno; verzi s jiným koncem.

Hejno holubů poklidně zobající drobky na chodníku vyděšeně vzlétlo do vzduchu. Kolem nich kvapně proběhl mladý muž v elegantním obleku. Sebastian Smythe měl naspěch. Běžel. Něco, co nedělal od lacrosových tréninků na Daltonu. Samozřejmě ranní jogging v parku se nepočítá.

"Uhněte," zavrčel na mladou ženu s kočárkem, která mu zahradila cestu. Nadávky, kterými ho počastovala, už naštěstí neslyšel. Byl už takřka v polovině dalšího bloku. O další dva později se před ním konečně zjevila budova nemocnice.

"Konečně," zachroptěl, jak se snažil popadnout dech. Nečekal ale moc dlouho, rozrazil dvoukřídlé dveře a okamžitě se rozhlížel po informacích. Konečně bílé , _I_ ' v modrém poli uviděl.

"Před chvílí k vám dovezli Kurta Smythea, nebo Hummela. Nevím, jestli už má změněný příjmení. Je v pořádku? Kde je?" jedním dechem vypálil na postarší ženu, kterou vyrušil od luštění křížovky. Vzhlédla od luštěnky a protočila oči. "Kde je? Chci ho vidět!" vyhrkl Sebastian opětovně a rozčíleně praštil do pultu.

"Prvně se uklidníte, ano pane?" usmála se žena kysele. V klidu odložila tužku a noviny. "Nebo vás dám vyvést, jasný?"

Sebastian si nervózně protřel spánky. "Omlouvám se," nepatrně odstoupil od okénka, chránící ženu před agresivními lidmi. Byl na něho natisknut tak, že na plexiskle zůstal otisk jeho nosu.

"Výborně. Jak se váš známý jmenuje?" zeptala se žena otráveně. Denně jí sem chodili vyděšení příbuzní, už dávno byla proti jejich strachu imunní.

"Kurt. Kurt Smythe nebo Hummel. Nevím, jestli je ta změna příjmení už zaznamenaná," vyhrkl netrpělivě. "No tak pospěšte si!" naléhal dál.

Žena zvedla hlavu, věnovala mu nevěřícný pohled. Protočila oči a cosi naťukala do počítače. Chvilku bubnovala prsty o stůl, než se jí načetla databáze.

"Hummel, Hummel," mumlala si pro sebe a očima projížděla seznam pacientů. "Žádnýho Hummela tady nemám," oznámila nervózně přešlapujícímu Sebastianovi.

"Zkuste Smythe," naléhal na ni. Unaveně si promnul obličej, zamračil se a zkousl si ret. Začínal panikařit.

"Jojo," přikývla. "Kurt Smythe je tady. Leží na pohotovosti. Ta je tamhle v přízemí za rohem," řekla mu žena a nasměrovala ho na správné oddělení.

"Děkuju, moc vám děkuju!" vyhrkl Sebastian a ihned utíkal pryč. Doběhl na konec chodby a zabočil. Málem uklouzl na kachlíkové podlaze. Naštěstí pád na poslední chvíli vyvážil. Podruhé rozrazil dvoukřídlé dveře a vletěl dovnitř jako tajfun. Odchytl první sestřičku ve světle modré uniformě, kterou uviděl. Drapl ji za ruku a vyštěkl na ni. "Kurt Smythe, kde je?"

Žena se lekla, trhla sebou. "Pusťte mě!" snažila se dostat z jeho dosahu.

"Omlouvám se! Prosím! Víte, kde leží Kurt Smythe?" vypadal zoufale. Něco uvnitř něho se svíralo. Začínalo mu být špatně, žaludek se nepříjemně houpal a ruce se třásly. Hlas se mu chvěl. V obličeji byl bílý jako čerstvě napadaný sníh.

Výraz kudrnaté sestřičky se změnil z vyděšeného na nechápavý a nakonec při studování Sebastianovy netrpělivé, vystrašené tváře pochopila, že nejlepší způsob, jak se ho zbavit, je odpovědět mu. "Kurt Smythe leží na pětce. Právě jdu od něho," kývla na Sebastiana.

"Děkuju, děkuju," zatřásl s ní a utíkal směrem, kam mu žena ukázala. Zastavil se před pokojem. Třikrát se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se zklidnit divoce bijící srdce. Cítil ho až v krku. "Všechno je v pořádku," mumlal si. "Kurt je v pořádku," přesvědčoval se.

Zmáčkl kliku a s hlubokým nádechem vstoupil do místnosti. Kurta neviděl, ale lůžek tu bylo hned několik a většina byla skrytá za nemocničními paravány.

"Přejete si?" otočila se na něho blonďatá stážistka, která zašívala zakrvácené koleno malého ubrečeného děvčátka.

"Přišel jsem za Kurtem Smythem."

"Leží támhle," rychle se zorientovala a ukázala mu na poslední lůžko na protější straně. Celé bylo zakryto paravenem.

"Děkuju," vyhrkl. Přešel několik kroků k bíle povlečenému lůžku a nakoukl za látkový závěs. Spatřil Kurta zuřivě vyťukávající cosi do mobilu. Jen co se rozevřel závěs kolem jeho postele, přestal a vzhlédl.

"Sebastiane," oslovil ho překvapeně. "Co tady sakra děláš?" zamračil se, jen co se z překvapení vzpamatoval.

"Kurte," oddechl si Sebastian. Na tváři mu rozkvetl obrovský bláznivý úsměv. Kurt dýchal a mluvil. Kurt byl v pořádku.

"Co tady děláš?" zopakoval Kurt svoji otázku. Nad Sebastianovým zjevením nejevil nejmenší známku nadšení.

"Volali mi z tvojí práce. Říkali, že tě odvezla záchranka a já… Seš v pořádku?" oči mu zůstaly na mužově noze podložené polštáři a bílé sádře, kterou byla jeho pravá noha obalena. Přes půlku tváře se mu skvěla fialová modřina a na paži měl odřeniny.

"Jo, jsem," přikývl Kurt. "Sebastiane, co tady děláš?" zamračil se. "Už spolu nemáme nic společnýho. Jsme rozvedení, pamatuješ?"

"Bál jsem se," zašeptal Sebastian. Sklonil hlavu a sledoval mezery mezi kachličkami na podlaze.

Kurt si přál, aby neslyšel tón, kterým jeho bývalý manžel mluvil. Už otvíral pusu, aby mu odpověděl. Řekl, že je v pořádku a nemusí se bát. Byl ovšem přerušen ještě dříve, než mohl začít.

Do nemocničního pokoje vešel lékař. Rychle obhlédl uspořádání lůžek a zamířil si to přímo ke Kurtovi. "Pane Smythe," kývl na něho a prohlížel si jeho kartu.

"Jmenuju se Hummel," opravil ho Kurt s omluvným úsměvem. "Říkal jsem to už sestře. Jsem rozvedený. Úřady to asi ještě nezaznamenaly," pokrčil rameny.

"Omlouvám se," kývl lékař na srozuměnou. "Měl jste štěstí, vypadá to, že vaše žebra při tom pádu nebyla zlomena. Nevidím důvod, abyste tady dál zůstával," usmál se na něho. "Může vás někdo doprovodit domů?" očkem zašilhal po Sebastianovi, který stál vedle Kurtova lůžka a už se nadechoval k odpovědi.

"Zavolám kamarádce, děkuju," předběhl ho Kurt. Usmál se na lékaře a podíval na Sebastiana. _Ne, nedělej to._  


"Dobře, sestra vám přinese věci a řekne vám, kdy přijdete na kontrolu a předá vám recept na léky proti bolesti. Chtěl byste se ještě na něco zeptat?"

"Ne, myslím, že ne. Díky," kývnul mu Kurt.

"V tom případě mě omluvte. Nashledanou."

"Nashle."

"Doprovodím tě," nabídl se Sebastian, hned poté co doktor odešel. Usmál se na zamračeného Kurta. "To není žádný problém. Klidně to udě- "

"To nemusíš. Zavolám Rachel," utnul ho Kurt.

"Ale já-"

"Sebastiane, myslím, že bys měl jít."

Sebastian otevřel ústa, aby něco namítl. Kurtův výraz byl neúprosný - _Jdi pryč!_ Ústa měl stažená do tvrdé linky. Oči však byly smutné.

Sebastian přikývl, "Dobře," a odešel.

 

-KONEC-


End file.
